


Первородный грех

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christianity, Churches & Cathedrals, Demons, M/M, Religious Cults
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: Стефану следовало послушать те сказки и никогда не приезжать сюда.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs
Kudos: 39





	Первородный грех

**Author's Note:**

> работа не претендует на энциклопедически точное описание месс и внутреннего убранства церквей! это важно!  
> Дениске семнадцать, возраст согласия уже есть, всё в порядке.  
> это церковная аушка, дело происходит в Латвии, в некоторых местах православие соседствует с католичеством.

_Но Господь - защита моя,_  
_и Бог мой - твердыня убежища моего._  
_\-- Пс. 93, 22_

У Стефана белая рубашка, синие джинсы вытерты добела, на руках часы, на лице улыбка и довольный прищур – видно даже из-за тёмных очков. У Стефана потрёпанный «Форд» со смятой фарой, из вещей лишь сумка в багажнике, и смартфон строит маршрут до западного городка Паплака. У Стефана за плечами сотни миль и восемь лет семинарии, дикие воспоминания и год служения дьяконом.

Впереди у Стефана Рига, ночь у Джонни, который наверняка расскажет ему какую-то историю (отец Иоанн закончил семинарию раньше, чем Ламбьель, потому и принял сан раньше, да с тех пор они не виделись). 

Впереди у Стефана живописная Латвия, зелёная травища по пояс, заправка, кафешка, лето, сияющее всеми цветами и безумное спокойствие, к которому он успел привыкнуть.

***

\- Знаешь, что? – Джонни покачал головой, его лицо как-то увяло, погрустнело. – Ты разве никогда не слышал о первых службах?

Ламбьель покачал головой.

\- Зря, зря, зря ты туда поехал. Послал бы кого-нибудь ещё, почему не так? 

Ламбьель снова покачал головой и пожал плечами. Что за глупые вопросы? Службы как службы, разве что в новых помещениях непривычно. Люди везде одинаковые, никто не приходит в церковь закидать помидорами пастора за его речи.

\- Эх, Стефан, думал, ты обойдёшься как-нибудь без богословия, да не вышло. Дело в том, что первая месса, да и первый месяц службы опаснее всего.

\- Застрелят? – Стеф убрал кружку с чаем от губ и улыбнулся. – Бандитский Петербург?

Его проигнорировали.

\- На освящение, на первую мессу ты не только Бога в храм впускаешь. Нет, не нечисть всякая, вроде леших и русалок. Проще, конечно, отмахнуться, сказать, что не веришь, но факт остаётся фактом: приходит что-то тёмное. Я сам не верил, пока не увидел, как в деревнях после часовенок скот косит. Кое-кто на пару курсов старше рассказывал, что все дети, кто там жил, за месяц переболели, когда муравейник освящали. Муравейник, - он махнул рукой, - вон там, из окна видно. Так всё и было.

\- Совпадения? Вейр, хорошая сказка, но в той дыре болеть уже некому. 

\- Найдётся, - он горько усмехнулся.

Вечер прошёл тихо, знакомо, после этого припоминали всё подряд: стажировку во Франции, куда их отправили вдвоём. Вейр прожёг тогда полбюджета, чтобы прочитать лекцию в Париже, а потом поужинать с Ламбьелем на Эйфелевой башне; вторую половину всех денег они потратили на Диснейленд, а после им пришлось идти продвигать методы социальной работы за еду. Как же довольны они были, последние два дня проведя в прицерковной ночлежке.

Стефан отмахивался от Джонни, когда тот старался припомнить детали: танцы в ночь перед зачётом по каноническому праву, залитые апельсиновым соком конспекты, когда Вейра уронили на стол, а сверху упал сам Ламбьель, стук из соседней комнаты и сданный зачёт. Наконец, совсем глупые воспоминания – как Стеф присоединился к хору мальчиков, который репетировал при семинарии, а потом заставил их петь что-то из рок-сцены восьмидесятых. На этом моменте он спрятал лицо руками и то ли плакал, то ли трясся от смеха – Вейр смеялся так же и пытался похлопать друга по плечу, но промахивался, и это вызывало ещё больше смеха.

\- Помнишь, как полкурса требовало исповедь из-за твоей улыбки? 

Стефан картинно нахмурился и покачал головой, Вейр же наоборот вновь захихикал, и его друг присоединился к нему. Было странно вспоминать, что было лет пять назад, что прошло, где их однокурсники сейчас, что изменилось, но они будто бы остались теми же – счастливыми и глупыми студентами философского, который ничуть не воспринимался ими как теологический.

С утра отец Стефан (Джонни называл его на славянский манер Степаном) собирался выдвинуться в путь уже без остановок до «своего» посёлка, и Вейр отпустил его, но перед самым отъездом посерьезнел и, стоя у покоцанного фордика во дворе дома, напомнил соблюдать осторожность. Это поверье не врёт, настаивал он, и опасность может поджидать где угодно.

Джонни чмокнул его на прощание, склонив голову, попал в щёку – почувствовал улыбку.

\- Я хочу тебя живым увидеть в следующий раз, ладно, Стёпа?

Стёпа, уже закрыв зверь автомобиля, кивнул. У Стефана всё лето впереди – тёплое, цветастое, с новыми знакомствами и новыми впечатлениями, а друг увидит его ещё бесчисленное множество раз, ещё более живым и счастливым, чем сейчас.

\- Бери отпуск и заезжай, - он подмигнул игриво и помахал, выезжая из двора. Джон стоял там же, пока фордик не скрылся за углом.

Час на выезд из Риги, пять минут на кофе, удивительно вкусный и пахнущий чем-то пряным. Он был в той же белой рубашке, рукава которой он подвернул, расстегнул пуговицы; на носу держались тёмные очки, и любой, кто встретился бы ему на выезде из Риги, мог бы сказать, что Стефан улыбается искренне.

***

Несколько часов пролетели быстро, даже не пришлось делать остановок. По главной трассе, не съезжая, потом свернуть к границе Литвы и вдоль-вдоль-вдоль, где не встречается ни единой живой души, лишь редкие речки и вдали уютные городки. На последнем главном повороте Ламбьель еле разъехался с огромной фурой, но дальше всё прошло совсем-совсем без происшествий. Он чуть не пропустил въезд в Паплака и свернул чуть позже, чем надо было.

Автодорога проходила по самому краю города, внутри было не проехать совсем – улочки узкие, пешеходные, мощёные тёмным камнем. Домики опрятные, аккуратные, ровно покрашенные, где-то в середине стоит домик побольше, поровнее: там и парикмахерская, и столовая, и магазин, где всё подряд продаётся, от еды до ботинок – это он слышал от местного батюшки, который и направил его в это захолустье.

Выехав из тупика на фордике, Стеф направился по дороге наверх, приметив там белое новенькое здание – хутор? Подъехав чуть ближе, он рассмеялся: вот же она, родимая, церковь, как её он не узнал.

С холма, на котором стояла церква, можно было увидеть весь маленький посёлок пасторального вида: луг, заросший ярким цветом, от которого тянуло целой россыпью запахов; сборище домов в два-три этажа, совсем не похожих на рижских стеклобетонных монстров; лесок подальше и тропинку, что спускалась к одному из дворов, рассекая траву. Наблюдать за этим было приятно. Удовлетворительно.

И в первый же день блуждания по городу к нему подбегали разные детки – спрашивали, кто он такой, зачем приехал, и не верили, что это – священник. Какой же священник без храма? А потом предлагали комнату на ночь или на неделю, но Стефан добродушно отказывался – он снял домик заранее, а на зиму планировал обустроить жилище себе сам.

Ещё пару недель заняло обустройство церкви, которая значительно похорошела: на фотографиях она была коробка коробкой, а сейчас обзавелась металлическими шпилями, занавесями на окнах. Внутри стало значительно уютнее: свет из длинных высоких щелей между занавесями падал на просто расписанные библейскими сюжетами стены, в алтарь нельзя было зайти без благоговения, скамьи в зале вытянулись, коричневые, блестящие, крашеные. У входа было несколько полок с разнообразными изданиями богословской литературы – старыми, потёртыми, кое-где с ранками на нежных корешках. Подходил момент освящения и первой мессы.

Отец Стефан не выглядел священником совсем. Он не носил сутаны, не растил бороды, часто улыбался, и морщинки собирались лучиками в уголках глаз. В самом начале лета, когда храм был достроен, он продолжал ходить в мирском, и все жители, с которыми он дважды перезнакомился, принимали его за своего. Как-то раз он обмолвился о том, что ему интересно, что произошло, раз посёлок такой старый, а обители Божьей до сих пор и не было – ему ответили.

Показали старое разрушенное здание – гнилые доски, насквозь сырые; чернота в квадратных окошках, опустение, вода кругом. Его построили год назад, рассказывала бабушка, божий одуванчик, но не прижилась церква. Ещё был в соседнем посёлочке храм какой-то великомученицы, да после него пожар прошёл, с тех пор ничего и не было – ходили год в соседний посёлок, молились. А после этой церкви погорел один дом, да и тот наполовину, та семья тут же съехала в Ригу.

Священник почувствовал себя неловко после этого рассказа. Получается, Джонни был прав? Бред какой-то, совпадения. Но с тех пор освящать новоявленный храм не спешил: то помарку в картине найдёт, то ткань перевесит на шкафах с книгами. И лишь через неделю, когда та же старушка напомнила ему, он решился.

\- И на что решаться, - спрашивал он себя, охаживая свою вотчинку. – Струсил, Стёп?

Интонации были истинно Вейровские, но он знал, что его друг так бы ни за что ни сказал, а посоветовал бы либо драть отсюда куда подальше, либо переложить проблемы на кого-то другого, либо попытаться обойти это всё – отслужить мессу без людей, например. Стеф фыркнул.

Нетушки, он останется и отслужит этот месяц.

***

Первая месса прошла очень волнительно, хотя ничего особенного не происходило – лишь народу набралось на два таких посёлка. Многие были очень удивлены, увидев отца Стефана в белой альбе в пол, читающего строки Нового Завета – непривычка играла свою роль. В свою очередь, святому отцу было непривычно смотреть на всех отчасти сверху вниз, но необычность ощущения прошла очень быстро, уступив место другим чувствам: любви, всепрощению, спокойствию.

Стефан никогда не мог уловить момент, в который строчки достигали его сердца и заставляли его веровать истинно, успокаивали все душевные волнения. Казалось, он забыл о том, что должно произойти на первой мессе, но под конец, совершив таинство причастия, он вдруг вспомнил, лихорадочно вглядываясь в людей, медленно уходивших из церкви.

В самом деле, им здесь было нечего делать, потому что они успели рассмотреть рисунки на стенах, образы за спиной священника, самого священника, ещё в ходе службы. Спокойная, благостная улыбка осталась на его лице, когда он поклонился образу Христа на стене, отделяющей церковь от алтарного помещения.

\- Отец Стефан!

Это было неожиданно. Во-первых, звал его явно не старческий голос; священник повернулся, слегка наклонив голову – перед ним стоял мальчик лет… шестнадцати, наверное. Во-вторых, он забавно шипел, когда произносил его имя на немецкий манер – «Ште-фан» с ударением на первый слог. Так делают поляки или немцы.

\- Слушаю, - он остановился и тут же исправился, - дитя моё.

\- Отец Стефан, это было… классно! – глаза мальчишки сияли, волосы забавно растрепались, блуза на нём была голубая, заправленная наполовину в шорты. Забавный. Симпатичный.

\- Благодарю, - Стеф прищурился, довольно улыбаясь, - ты что-то хотел узнать?

\- А-а, - он потянул, замялся, укусил губу; эмоции можно было прочитать на его лице с поразительной точностью, - я пишу проект в школе… по теологии и религиозной философии. Мне понравилось, как вы говорили, и ваша интерпретация! Я живу в Даугавпилсе, приехал вот сюда на лето…

Стефан слушал, глядя мальчику в глаза. Тот смущался, старался не отводить взгляд, облизывался, мял руки забавным образом, иногда расплывался в счастливой улыбке и вскидывал брови, пока говорил.

\- …и мне интересно, где вы учились. У вас поразительное толкование! Священники в моём городе обычно скучные и все говорят одно и то же, а когда я к ним подходил, они отвечали очень сухо, - тут он чуть затих, брови сами собой встали домиком, а улыбку смыло. – Я хотел бы с вами поговорить, вы выглядите приятным человеком.

Стефан просиял, кивнув.

\- Конечно, мы можем поговорить. Сейчас я направляюсь домой – думаю, нам в одну сторону, верно? 

Священник отвернулся вновь, аккуратно закрывая огонь свеч – они быстро затухали, оставляя знакомый аромат. Обернувшись, он увидел, что мальчик стоит у входа.

Альба осталась в одной из приалтарных комнат, аккуратно сложенная. Стефан выходил в подобии сутаны – более современном, удобном одеянии, чем привык видеть столичный приход. Мелкие церкви могли позволить себе демократичную одежду – святой отец был только рад этому.

Мальчика он поймал у выхода, он стоял, пытаясь сфотографировать, как свет падает на колокольню церкви, как шпиль врезается в ярко-синее небо. Стеф задрал голову – и впрямь красиво.

\- Извините, мы пойдём?

Он кивнул, опускаясь на землю мыслями. Месса была до того удачной, что он оставался спокойным и расслабленным, а в позвоночнике был будто стержень – приятное чувство. С ним разговаривал растрёпанный мальчик – Денис Васильев, он выглядел очень, очень солнечно: веснушки на лице, рыжие ресницы, уверенный шаг и хорошая речь. Он часто размахивал руками, когда говорил – Стефан больше слушал, и ему это так нравилось.

Парень был чрезвычайно умным. Особенно таким он показался, когда выдал пассаж про религию в творчестве Достоевского; Стеф позволил себе вставить пару слов, чтобы подкорректировать его суждения, но встретил вежливое сопротивление. За аккуратной дискуссией они дошли до дома священника, и надо было, наверное, вежливо пригласить – он обдумывал формулировку, – как вдруг Денис сам спросил, можно ли зайти на чай.

Зайти на чай можно, но чай затянулся до заката: Дениска выяснил всё, до чего мог дотянуться, про семинарию, а Стеф узнал больше про лицеи в Даугавпилсе и знакомые-незнакомые страницы мирской жизни, которая осталась далеко, перед той дорогой при границе Литвы. Как давно он был у Джонни? Через пару недель стоит съездить к нему, показать, что всё в ним в порядке.

***

Мессы проходили каждый день. Наверное, это не был Ватикан, где были величественные колонны, орган, хор и прочие прелести католических церквей, но даже без органа здесь сохранялась та самая атмосфера чистоты и торжества.

И – удивительно – каждый день кончался разговором с Денисом. Скучная, размеренная жизнь, в которую Стеф приехал пару недель назад, сменилась вечерними разговорами, оживлёнными спорами. Священник с удовольствием пересказывал всё то, что сам знал, что читал, что рассказывали ему в семинарии, а Денис благодарно слушал и время от времени записывал в тетрадь. Иногда он рисовал – это выходило легко и несмело, но с каждым рисунком выходило всё лучше и лучше. Мальчик шутил, что не может нарисовать только три объекта: Аллаха (тут серьёзность Стефа начала сдавать), атом (тут ему пришлось серьёзно потрудиться, чтобы объяснить популярно введение в квантовую физику) и отца Стефана (здесь наступала неловкость, которую можно было сгладить только шуткой или лирическим отступлением).

\- Святой отец, - Денис относился к нему всё-таки почтительно, даже после недели уверенно близкого общения, - мы говорили про соблазны. Любовь – тоже соблазн?

Священник прекратил резать небольшое недозрелое яблочко, которое принесла ему соседка.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил он. – Любовь – это высшая христианская ценность.

Денис смутился. Казалось, он подразумевал под этим что-то другое, но решил не пояснять, предугадывая реакцию.

\- Предупреждая твой вопрос: страсть, влечение, похоть, очевидно, являются соблазнами. А любовь к ближнему – всё-таки нет.

Денис буркнул что-то вроде «спасибо» и уткнулся носом в кружку. Кончик касался горячей поверхности, поэтому долго Васильев так не просидел – выпрямился, вытер нос, но всё ещё смотрел куда-то в сторону.

\- Ты хотел к чему-то подвести разговор?

\- Нет! То есть да, - он неуловимо изменился в лице, разнервничавшись. – Знаете, меня бабушка дома ждёт. Я тогда с вами завтра встречусь.

***

Назавтра обниматься стало нормой – тепло старшего нужно было Денису, он так наивно жался ближе к Стефану, клал подбородок на его плечо, гладил спину, нехотя отлипал, избегая смотреть в глаза, и только потом начинал говорить.

Он не пришёл на мессу, на которой был третьим посетителем после случайного прохожего и одной и той же женщины, без него было пусто: одна шептала слова молитвы и стыдливо утирала слёзы платком, другой сидел молча, склонившись над сцепленными в замок ладонями.

Наверное, его задержали дома – он выбежал по косой короткой тропинке к холму, его макушка мелькала между зарослями травы, и пастор еле удержался от того, чтобы окрикнуть его – слишком громко, да и зачем? Но у него не получилось убедить себя в том, что Денис не бежит к нему. Он знал, что сейчас он встанет возле двери, попробует открыть, но дверь закрыта – так и произошло. И только оглянувшись, он увидел Стефана, побежал по большой дороге с холма крюком, чуть не споткнулся о камни, упал в руки мужчины – сияющий, красный, мокрый лицом и спиной, со сбившимся дыханием.

День не был жарким, но от солнца, которое медленно сходило с зенита, от запыхавшегося мальчика, который пытался отдышаться, вцепившись в его спину, плечи, от того, как он вздохнул в его ухо – непреднамеренно, честно, - и попытался отлепиться, стало тепло, даже горячо. Он отлепился, глядя в глаза священника своими искристыми карими глазищами, провёл рукой по волосам, которые тоже промокли, улыбнулся (ну как можно ещё шире?) и поздоровался.

\- Может, на речку? Там сейчас клёво. И комаров нет. Извините, - вдох-выдох, - я не пришёл в церковь, мама попросила кое-что сделать, вот поэтому.

Стеф покачал ладонью туда-сюда, что можно было трактовать как «всё в порядке». Сегодня ему повезло быть в мирской одежде, но чёрной и достаточно закрытой. На плечике рубашки остался след от мокрой шеи Дениса, который пах не остро-горьким потом, а чем-то пряным, травяным, медовым; он почесал нос плечом, вдыхая снова луговую сладость, но тут же прекратил. Стержень. Стержень ломался.

Вскоре они дошли до речки, едва-едва закрытого камышами дикого пляжа, где чуть-чуть был расчищен сухой песок, а вода обнажала водоросли, вцепившиеся в камень. Денис оглянулся на священника, который совсем не был похож на фигуру мудреца, на блюстителя целибата. Быстро стащив с себя футболку и шорты, скинув заношенные сандали куда-то в кучу, он вбежал в речку, с визгом врезаясь руками и телом в сине-коричневую воду.

\- Эй, господин Стефан, забегайте! Водичка – блеск!

Ламбьель снял рубашку, закатал джинсы до колена, аккуратно вошёл – Денис был метров на десять впереди. Почувствовав илистое дно, он поморщился, но пошёл дальше, и как только вода дошла до колена, он остановился.

А вышел из воды он целиком мокрый, неуверенно расстёгивая ремень и снимая по пути скатавшиеся джинсы. Он выжал их на песок, оставшись только в плавках, и положил на горячий камень в камышах. Погода редко так располагала позагорать – и почему бы и нет? Стефан расстелил рубашку – всё равно придётся полоскать, так почему бы не использовать? – и улёгся на неё, растянулся, подставляя себя лучам яркого солнца.

Денис вышел позже, капая водой везде и всюду. Он встал над Стефаном – солнца сразу стало меньше, закапало на шею, на грудь, и мужчина поморщился, открывая глаза.

И тут случилось что-то ужасно нарушающее всю картину мира.

Он оседлал колени священника, плотно заключая их между своими ногами, наклонился к его лицу – дико, горячо, странно. В голову Стефа резко ударила кровь и осознание ситуации – жарко, неловко, стыдно. И лицо Дениса прямо перед его собственными глазами, такое обыкновенно смешливое, но сейчас жутко серьёзное, с яркими красными губами. Можно было чувствовать мурашки на его плечах, капли воды, стекающие по его груди, его неуверенность, неготовность.

Стефан выдохнул прерывисто, прикрыл глаза, зная, что дыхание мальчишки на его губах с ума его не сведёт, не коснётся обычно холодного разума; сжал губы в тонкую линию, холодную, вежливую улыбку, стараясь не сделать лишних движений.

Денис трогал его шею руками – медленно, тихо, спокойно, трогал кончиками пальцев плечи, проводил от подбородка до ключиц мокрыми холодными пальцами – наверняка заметил, как бьётся дикий горячий пульс, как сдерживается опасливый вздох.

\- Господин Стефан, простите, пожалуйста, - всей ладонью к груди, где бьётся загнанное сердце, просто так не почувствуешь, - вы такой невероятный. Я не хочу ничего испортить.

Стефан молчал, не открывая глаз, не глядя на то, что мог увидеть – страшное, дикое, то, от чего бежал долгое время, да так и не скрылся. Ни танцы с Вейром, ни целибат… _Господи Боже, дай мне сил выдержать это испытание, этот соблазн, это искушение, не дай свернуть с пути истинного, да направь меня туда, где должен я быть_.

\- Отец Стефан. Ште-фан, - как в тот первый раз, шепчет, ужасный моветон, все круги ада и ещё один десятый, _Господи, помоги мне, избави от лукавого._

\- Мы не можем, Денис, - холодно, уверенно, но мягко, - я не могу. 

\- Ну же, святой отец. Дайте себе волю, прошу, - шипение, страх отказа, уговоры, - почему мы не можем?

Рука Дениса прошла по рёбрам вниз, погладила подтянутый живот, и тут же её остановила кисть Стефана. Васильев ловко переплёл их пальцы: светлые, крепкие, как он сам, с изящными, загорелыми; сжал робко, закусил собственную губу – это всё Стефан видел, приоткрыв глаз.

\- Нас увидят, - холод и мягкость, - и мне попадёт больше, чем тебе.

Денис вдохнул, будто бы собирался расплакаться, шумно, отрывисто, стиснул зубы, глядя прямо в глаза мужчине, тряхнул чёлкой. Прошло очень, очень много времени, но солнце грело так же ярко, так же бессмысленно, и Ламбьель почти сдался.

Он приоткрыл рот, подался вперёд, почти касаясь влажных, ярких, приоткрытых губ, но тут же легко чмокнул мальчика в подбородок. Всё.

Они оба выдохнули.

\- Пойду ещё покупаюсь, - Денис провалил попытку улыбнуться без напряжения.

Стефан провёл ладонями по лицу, сильно вдавливая, так, чтобы начало слегка жечь. С этим надо что-то делать.

***

Следующая месса была тяжёлой: впервые за несколько недель шёл дождь, самый настоящий ливень с грозой. Холодный, неприятный – моросило с самого утра, и ударило тут же. Неудивительно, что пришло не три человека, а всего лишь один. Но и после того, что произошло вчера, он избегал смотреть на пастора.

\- …И возлежавшие с Ним начали говорить про себя: кто это, что и грехи прощает? Он же сказал женщине: вера твоя спасла тебя; иди с миром.

Денису было стыдно: лоб он уткнул в сжатые в замок кисти, когда он поднимал взгляд, то неизменно обращал его к плоскому потолку, должно быть, воображая, что там Небо, что Бог слышит его, что он что-то исправит и прекратит. Он отчаянно шептал, не прекращая, что-то одинаковое, но такое беспокойное, что отец Стефан не смог к нему не подойти.

\- Что с тобой, сын мой? Ты нуждаешься в помощи?

Васильев поднял голову, его глаза были слегка припухшими, а выражение лица – потерянным.

\- Святой отец, я прошу вас простить меня. Мне стыдно за свой поступок.

\- Бог прощает, и мы должны простить ближних своих, так и я прощаю тебя, - Стефан положил руку на плечо мальчика, - служба окончена, Денис. Мы можем идти.

Они шли домой вдвоём, жутко промокшие, и Стефан изо всех сил старался не думать, что произойдёт, когда мальчику придётся снять футболку, сырую до нитки, что произойдёт, когда они оба вновь окажутся без одежды. Ведь Денис умный мальчик. Они оба понимают, что этого делать нельзя, совсем нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя.

Совсем некстати вспомнился наказ Джонни, и Ламбьель почти обрадовался. Две недели без происшествий – это прекрасно! Он всё ещё не слышал о пропавших или больных детях, о налёте паразитов на поля, о смертях где-то в округе – ему даже получилось выпрямиться и убрать это расстроенное выражение лица. Уныние – самый тяжкий грех, ведь так?

***

\- Денис, пожалуйста, слезь с меня.

Стефан не железный и даже не каменный. Он обычный человек, лишь достаточно сильный духом, чтобы не упасть на первом препятствии. Но на втором его уже будут ждать трудности.

\- Мы говорили об этом.

Денис вновь забрался на Стефана – тонкого и ловкого, вот каким он выглядел без торжественной альбы, без монументальной сутаны (которую он и так предпочитал не носить). Васильев, крепкий парень, на его фоне выглядел просто смешно – лишь на три сантиметра ниже, но с совсем взрослым телом, которым управлять было трудно, и трудно было воспринимать всё спокойно. Воспринимать прекрасного гибкого Ламбьеля без восхищения было никак нельзя, а Денис ластился к нему, словно кошка, лишь бы погреться, лишь бы почувствовать его тепло. 

\- Святой отец, - это словосочетание ничуть не опошлилось, оно всё так же робко, неловко слетало с губ тяжёлым вздохом – совсем рядом, где хотелось коснуться, облизнуть, попробовать на вкус эту ужасную, болезненную слабость.

Их лица были слишком близко, они почти касались друг друга губами, но держали дистанцию, так, чтобы не сделать друг другу больно, не отравить друг друга. Сам Стефан лучше всех из них понимал, что за яд таит в себе этот мальчишка, и этот яд был слаще липового мёда, лишь горчил на самом кончике языка. Тянуться друг к другу не было смысла, всё уже и так было предрешено: двое в одной постели, безумно близко друг к другу, пугающе близко. Кожа к коже, тело к телу, тепло к теплу – Денис жался, будто бы стараясь найти внутри Стефа убежище, сердце стучало набатом, и до благословенной тьмы, когда кружилась голова и кололо в руках, оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

Задыхаться, пробовать на вкус в первый и последний раз, неприлично громко вскрикнуть, пугающе тихо дышать, ловко пальцами подбирать какую-то странную мелодию тела: вон рёбра торчат, шутя по ним проезжались пальцы Ламбьеля, по плечам, расчёсанным в кровь Денисом, можно сыграть «К Элизе» и вовсе оглохнуть от пошлого шелеста простыней. Можно оглохнуть, лишь сглотнув, оторвавшись друг от друга. Ослепнуть, глянув глаза в глаза.

Полный антоним непорочного зачатия. Про это не напишут книг, и не вырастет религия.

И не расскажет больше никто.

***

Тем вечером в тот ужасный дождь сгинул священник, будто и не было его никогда: в дом приходили, стучались, приезжали столичные, но даже когда выломали дверь, не нашли ничего внутри, никого. Постель была расправлена, разворочена, пахла ещё пряными травами, луговым цветом, мёдом сладким; гнетущей жарой и чем-то кислым, нечеловеческим.

Посёлок стоял и стоит. Стоит и церковь.


End file.
